


Be Careful

by ADuckInAHat



Series: Escort AU [5]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: AU, Escort Service, F/F, GP, M for small sex scene kinda ish, mostly plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADuckInAHat/pseuds/ADuckInAHat
Summary: Mina joins Nayeon, Momo, and Jihyo for lunch and have a conversation about her feelings for Sana. Later that night, Sana and Mina have a heart to heart.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Series: Escort AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763662
Comments: 8
Kudos: 199





	Be Careful

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. It's me again. Mostly plot for this one. Hopefully you don't mind that. A few hints at background (and current) lore if you can spot them! 
> 
> <3

Three weeks had passed since Sana told Mina she was hers. It kept repeating in her head at the most inopportune times. But whenever she heard it, a smile tugged at her lips. 

  
  


_ I’m yours.  _

  
  


Mina was pulled out of her thoughts by her phone ringing. She didn’t glance before answering. “Myoui.” 

  
  


“So serious.” Nayeon said with a soft laugh. “Are you busy?” 

  
  


“Not really. Just laying around. Why?” 

  
  


“I’m grabbing lunch with Momo and Jihyo. Do you want to come?” 

  
  


“You’re getting awfully close to them recently.” Mina teased, getting off of her bed to dress in jeans and a white t-shirt. 

  
  


“And? I’m allowed. I’m grown.” Nayeon defended herself a little too harshly and it made Mina’s brow raise. 

  
  


“Yes, I know you’re grown. At least physically. Mentally, I don’t know.” 

  
  


“I’m going to hit you when I see you.” 

  
  


“No you’re not.” Mina walked down to the foyer to put her shoes on. “Usual place?” 

  
  


“Yup. Hurry up, I’m hungry.” 

  
  


“I’m leaving right now.” Mina ended the call and pocketed her phone. She leaned against the wall, tossing around the idea of inviting Sana too. Surely she wouldn’t be busy at noon. As she walked down the road, she dialed Sana’s number. When it took a few rings too long, Mina knew then she was with a client. 

  
  


“Hi, baby.” Sana answered in a hushed tone and that confirmed it for her even more. 

  
  


Mina took a deep breath, stopping just outside the restaurant, looking in to see Nayeon with Momo and Jihyo, who were sitting with her. “Hi. Are you busy?” She asked as she walked in, plopping down in the seat across from them. 

  
  


“I’m sorry.” Sana’s tone got even more quiet. “I’ll be free in a few hours, though. I can come see you then.” 

  
  


“No, it’s okay. I was just going to invite you to lunch with the others, but you don’t have to rush for me. Take your time.” Mina clenched her jaw when she heard a male voice in the background. 

  
  


“I’ll text you when I leave, okay? I’m really sorry.” 

  
  


“It’s okay, Sana. I’ll talk to you later.” Mina’s heart clenched at the silence that followed and regretted calling her by her name. 

  
  


“Okay.” There was a hint of something in Sana’s tone that Mina didn’t like. “Have a good lunch.” 

  
  


Before she could say anything, she heard two beeps in her ear telling her Sana hung up. Mina let out a deep breath and put her phone on the table. She looked up and saw the other three staring at her. “What?” 

  
  


“Just tell her you love her already.” Nayeon said, leaning forward on the table. “I don’t know how you haven’t.” 

  
  


Mina’s eyes widened. “Nayeon!” 

  
  


“What? I’m not wrong am I? Just because you don’t talk about it doesn’t mean it doesn’t exist. Every time she texts you at work, your eyes light up. Your mood turns on its heel.” 

  
  


Momo raised her brow. “Does it now?” She looked at Mina. 

  
  


Mina felt small under her gaze. “I…” 

  
  


Jihyo put her hand on Momo’s arm. “We don’t know the inner workings of the situation, babe.” 

  
  


“Doesn’t make me any less protective of her.” 

  
  


Mina looked between them. “I know the three of you are really close,” she started slowly. “And I don’t know if she’s said anything to you about me, because I know there’s like, client privacy or whatever, but,” Mina stopped when her heart rose into her throat at what she was about to say. “I do.” She looked at Momo then Jihyo. “Love her.” 

  
  


“A lot of clients fall for the people they hire.” Momo raised her brow.

  
  


Mina felt those words like a blow to the gut. “I tried to ignore it because I knew she couldn’t ever fall for someone like me, but she acts different with me. She won’t let me pay her for the times she comes when it’s not our normal schedule. Even some days it is, she won’t let me.” 

  
  


Nayeon furrowed her brows. “What do you mean someone like you? You’re amazing. You’re smart, funny, talented, kind, caring,” she listed off on her fingers. “Everything.” 

  
  


Mina saw a slight shift in Momo and Jihyo after Nayeon said that and found it odd. “That doesn’t mean she loves me.” 

  
  


“If she didn’t at least like you a little bit, she wouldn’t refuse payment from you.” Nayeon reasoned. 

  
  


Mina took a deep breath, running her hand over her face. “I don’t know. She says things sometimes that make me think she does return my feelings. Like a few weeks ago she told me that she was mine. She said ‘I’m yours’ and it’s been replaying in my head.” 

  
  


Jihyo looked at Momo. “Maybe we should talk to her.” She whispered. 

  
  


Momo turned slightly toward Jihyo. “She does get that dopey smile on her face when she talks about her.” She said just as quietly, making her sigh softly. “Maybe she actually does.” 

  
  


“I don’t think Mina would do anything bad to her. Not like what happened before.” 

  
  


Momo tensed at the mention of the past. “She better not. I’ll kill her myself.” 

  
  


Jihyo snorted. “Okay, Sana.” 

  
  


Momo rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah.” She turned her attention back to Mina. “Say you confess and she does too, what happens then?” 

  
  


“I don’t have an answer for that. I do know that I would do my best to make her happy. To give her anything she wanted. I don’t know if she would accept payments from me anymore if that did happen. But I would make sure she’s taken care of.” 

  
  


“If it happens,” Jihyo pointed her finger at Mina. “You need to get rid of that jealousy.” 

  
  


“What?” 

  
  


All three of them nodded. “Yeah, you’re super jealous.” Nayeon said. 

  
  


“I...” 

  
  


“It’s not something that has a place in relationships, Mina.” Momo said slowly so she soaked in her words. “If you get with someone that sells their body, you can’t get jealous when they have to work.” 

  
  


Mina sighed. “Yeah. I know. I try not to get jealous, but it just happens.” 

  
  


“Jealousy will be what ruins you, Mina.” Jihyo explained carefully. “Jealousy ruins even the tightest of relationships. Trust me.” 

  
  


“Well, there’s really no jealousy between the two of you because you work together.” 

  
  


“I didn’t mean us, Mina. Just trust me.” 

  
  


Mina looked up when the waiter came by and ordered a glass of wine with her food. She glared at Nayeon when she dared to try and tease her for drinking in the afternoon. She mulled over Momo and Jihyo’s words as she sipped her wine. When she needed to distract herself from her thoughts, she watched the three women in front of her. 

  
  


Momo and Jihyo were obviously subtly affectionate with each other, but when that affection turned to Nayeon on occasion, she raised her brow. She watched for a while longer putting two and two together. “Nayeon, come with me please.” Mina rose from her seat and walked toward the bathroom. 

  
  


Nayeon followed her and stopped abruptly when Mina wheeled around on her as soon as the door closed. 

  
  


“So what’s going on with you and those two?” 

  
  


Nayeon froze. “Nothing.” 

  
  


“Nayeon.” 

  
  


Nayeon looked into Mina’s eyes. “I don’t know.” She slumped back against the wall. “We’ve been together almost every day and it’s...nice?” 

  
  


“That’s a lot of sex, Nayeon. Even for you.” 

  
  


“It’s not all sex. We just hang out. Get dinner and watch movies.” 

  
  


“Like me and Sana?” Mina hinted, hoping Nayeon would catch on. 

  
  


“No, that’s different. Momo and Jihyo are already together.” 

  
  


“Nayeon,” Mina stepped forward and cupped her cheeks. “I know you’re not that dense.” 

  
  


Nayeon looked into Mina’s eyes. “I know.” She said softly. 

  
  


“Be careful.” Mina said just as softly. “Maybe they’ll get the same talk I got. I’m not going to let them hurt you.” 

  
  


Nayeon smiled a little. “I know. You love me for some reason.” 

  
  


“I do. I love you very much. I'm going to keep an eye on you, though.” 

  
  


Nayeon nodded a little. “Okay.” 

  
  


Mina stood on her toes and kissed her forehead. “Let’s go.” 

"You be careful too."

Mina ran her thumbs along Nayeon's cheeks. "We both need to be." 

  
  


Nayeon took a deep breath then walked back to the table, seeing Momo and Jihyo eye her worriedly. 

  
  


“Is everything okay?” Momo asked softly. 

  
  


“All good.” Nayeon said with a smile. 

  
  


Momo ran her hand along Nayeon’s thigh to soothe her even though she said she was okay. Mina took note of it, filing it away for later. After they finished lunch, Mina insisted on paying for all of them. Nayeon stood behind her as she paid, resting her chin on her shoulder. It didn’t phase the cashier since they did it all the time. 

  
  


When they walked out, Nayeon pulled Mina into a tight hug. “Go home and get some rest, okay?” 

  
  


Mina nodded, swaying them from side to side as they hugged. “I will.” 

  
  


“Thank you for lunch.” Nayeon pulled away and tapped her cheek, a grin on her face. 

  
  


Mina rolled her eyes and kissed her cheek. “I paid, you should be kissing me.” 

  
  


Nayeon leaned in and kissed her cheek. “There.” 

  
  


Mina noted Momo and Jihyo eyeing them. “Thank you for the talk even though it was a little scary.” 

  
  


Momo grinned. “Good.” She pouted when Jihyo elbowed her. “But thanks for lunch.” 

  
  


“Yes, thank you.” Jihyo held her hand out for Nayeon, who took it and walked over to them. “Remember what we said.” 

  
  


“Get rid of the jealousy.” Mina repeated. 

  
  


“It’ll be hard, but you can do it.” 

  
  


Mina nodded. “Thank you. Be safe going home.” 

  
  


“I’m always safe.” Nayeon put her arms around Momo and Jihyo. “Call me later?” 

  
  


“I will.” 

  
  


“Love you.” Nayeon said over her shoulder as she walked away. 

  
  


“Love you, too.” Mina said after her, watching Momo and Jihyo put their arms around Nayeon’s waist as they walked. She shook her head then walked back home. 

  
  


~ 

  
  


Around eight that night, Mina finally got a text from Sana that she was on the way over. When she heard the gate beep, Mina slowly walked down the stairs to meet Sana. She was wary of how her mood would be after their conversation earlier. Mina went around to open her door and saw her eyes slightly heavy. “Hi, baby.” 

  
  


Sana looked up at Mina with a soft smile. “Hi.” 

  
  


Mina crouched down and put her hand on Sana’s thigh. “Are you okay?” 

  
  


Sana nodded, putting her hand on Mina’s. “Just worn out.” 

  
  


“I’ll run a bath for you then. So you can relax.” Mina stood and offered her hand to Sana to help her out. 

  
  


“Thank you.” Sana got out of her car and leaned against Mina as they walked inside. “How was everyone at lunch?” 

  
  


“It was good.” Mina didn’t want to mention the grilling she got from Momo and Jihyo. “I did notice something, though.” She said as she walked them into the bathroom so she could get the bath going. “They’re a little soft on Nayeon.” 

  
  


Sana chuckled softly, her eyes closing as she leaned against the side of the tub while Mina filled it. “They are soft on her.” 

  
  


Mina sat on the floor next to her. “Think so?” 

  
  


“They told me.” Sana looked over at Mina. 

  
  


“I knew it.” Mina reached her hand forward to test the water then plugged the drain to let it fill. “They were kind of touchy and when Nayeon and I said goodbye, they got all puffy chested.” 

  
  


Sana raised her brow. “They’re not usually the jealous type. What did you do?” 

  
  


Mina mashed her lips, knowing she talked herself into a corner. “I kissed her cheek and she kissed mine.” 

  
  


Sana’s brow raised higher. “Uh huh.” 

  
  


Mina leaned over and connected their lips in a deep kiss. “We’ve done it for years.” 

  
  


Sana put her hand on the side of Mina’s neck as she kissed her back. “If you say so.” She teased, kissing her again. 

  
  


“Totally innocent.” Mina couldn’t help but think back on Jihyo telling her to get rid of her jealousy when Sana was showing her own. 

  
  


“I know.” Sana turned and ran her fingers through the water. “Want to come in with me? I want some cuddle time.” 

  
  


“Sure.” Mina stood and stripped down, getting in first so Sana could lean against her. What she didn’t expect was for Sana to face her and straddle her lap. “Oh. Hi.” She put her hands on Sana’s hips. 

  
  


“Hi, baby.” Sana pressed their bodies together, resting her head on her shoulder. Mina ran her hands along Sana’s back, massaging her gently, making a small groan hit her ear. She felt Sana reach down and stroke her cock, making her gasp softly. 

  
  


“Sana…” 

  
  


“Shhh.” Sana pulled away and kissed her lazily. Once she was hard, she sank down on her cock, but didn’t move. “Just wanted to feel you.” 

  
  


Mina licked her lips, feeling the tip of her tongue brush Sana’s. She nodded, giving her one more kiss. Mina continued to gently massage Sana’s back and shoulder blade area. When Sana let out soft groans, she knew she was hitting her sore spots. It made her melt even deeper against her. Mina pressed her lips to the top of Sana’s shoulder then hugged her close. 

  
  


Sana smiled at the gentle gestures. She then felt Mina tracing her tattoo at the back of her shoulder. She pulled back and let her get better access to the rest, watching her run her palm along it. Her touches were so gentle, it almost brought tears to her eyes. Mina was always so gentle with her. Never forceful with her actions or words. As her hand got lower, she pointed her finger to trace the smaller details. 

  
  


Mina didn’t resist the urge to kiss the front of her shoulder and down her upper arm. She stopped and quietly observed as she traced lower over the snakes and flowers. Her mind telling her each one as she went. She brought Sana’s arm higher, kissing each detail she just went over in her head. Lily of the Valley. Foxglove. Nightshade. Spider Lily. She held Sana’s hand with the gentlest care, kissing the bright red Spider Lily in the pool of jet black on her wrist. 

  
  


Sana couldn’t help the tears that sprang to her eyes then. She felt Mina’s lips press against her palm, then she cupped her cheek to lift her head to let their eyes meet. 

  
  


“I love you.” Sana whispered quietly, her voice filled with emotion. 

  
  


It took Mina a few seconds to process the words that just hit her ears. Then her own tears welled in her eyes. “I love you, too.” She said just as quietly, her voice hitching. 

  
  


Sana brought her other hand up and cupped her other cheek. She leaned in and kissed her gently. She pulled back and rested their foreheads together. The silence stayed between them for a minute or so before she spoke. “You mean it?” 

  
  


Mina nodded. “I mean it with everything I have, Sana.” She pulled away to look into her eyes. “I have for a while, but I didn’t know what to do…” 

  
  


Sana ran her thumbs along her cheeks. “I have too. I just,” she paused. “I thought it was too good to be true.” 

  
  


“You deserve the world, Sana. And I’ll do my best to give it to you.” 

  
  


Sana only teared up more. “You’re all I need, Mina.” 

  
  


Mina brought her hands up to run them through Sana’s hair, but stopped when she realized her hands were wet. 

  
  


“It’s okay.” Sana giggled softly. 

  
  


Mina smiled and ran her fingers through her hair then brought her in for a kiss. “I love you so, so much, Sana.” 

  
  


Sana wrapped her arms around Mina’s neck. “I love you, too.” She smiled wide hearing it again.

  
  


Mina ran her hands down Sana’s back. “I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of hearing that.” 

  
  


“I won’t get tired of saying it.” 

  
  


“Good.” 

  
  


Sana moved her arms back to put her hands on the sides of Mina’s neck, her thumbs resting on her jaw. “Maybe we should move to the bedroom before we turn into raisins.” 

  
  


Mina hummed. “Well,” she held Sana’s hips and guided them back and forth, making her gasp. “How about we make love here first?” 

  
  


Sana nodded, her lips brushing against Mina’s. “Good idea.” 

  
  


~ 

  
  


Mina woke up in a cloud of black. But her eyes were open. It was then she realized that she was buried in Sana’s hair. She pulled her head back then nuzzled back into her neck. A soft hum sounded at the back of her throat when Sana scooted back even more against her. 

  
  


“You moved.” Came Sana’s sleepy voice. 

  
  


“I got buried.” Mina replied, just as sleepily. 

  
  


Sana turned in her arm to face her. “In what?” 

  
  


Mina opened her eyes and met Sana’s deep brown ones. “Your hair.” 

  
  


“I did wash it yesterday, thank you.” Sana teased, hooking a leg over her hip to get even closer. 

  
  


“I didn’t say it was a bad thing, baby.” Mina leaned in and pecked her lips. When she pulled back Sana gave her puppy eyes. “What?” 

  
  


“I want a real one.” 

  
  


Mina smiled then kissed her for a few seconds. “Cute.” 

  
  


“Yes you are.” Sana ran her fingers along Mina’s side. “I think we should talk, though.” 

  
  


Mina’s heart dropped. “Okay.” 

  
  


“Don’t be scared.” Sana reassured, hearing the tone in her voice. “I don’t regret anything about last night. I want that to be clear. It just presents a small complication.” 

  
  


“Like?” 

  
  


“My work.” 

  
  


Mina hummed. “Yeah, I should probably tell you what happened at lunch.” 

  
  


Sana brow rose. “Okay.” 

  
  


“Momo and Jihyo grilled me. I was in a bit of a mood when you couldn’t come to lunch and then Nayeon started poking at me about having feelings for you. They latched onto it and gave me the third degree.” 

  
  


Sana rolled her eyes. “I’ll talk to them.” 

  
  


“No, it’s okay. It’s what family does. They just don’t want you to get hurt.” 

  
  


“But you won’t hurt me.” 

  
  


“It doesn’t matter to them. They want to make sure I know they’ll kick my ass if I do. Which I won’t, but it’s inevitable they react that way. Like I’m going to grill them about Nayeon.” 

  
  


“That was a fun piece of news for me, though.” Sana laughed. “When they told me they liked Nayeon, I wasn’t too shocked. There’s something about her that draws people in, you know?” 

  
  


“Oh, I know all too well. But they mostly told me that I need to get my jealousy under control if I ever confessed my feelings to you.” 

  
  


Sana nodded. “They’re right. It’s what I was going to tell you this morning. With what I do, you can’t be jealous. I know it’s hard, and I know I’m a hypocrite for saying don’t be jealous when I’m jealous myself. But if you ever get in the face of any of my clients, it’s not going to end well for me.” 

  
  


Mina furrowed her brows. “What does that mean?” 

  
  


“It means I need to keep my clients happy or bad stuff happens.” Sana said just as cryptically. “I’m tied up in a contract that I can’t break for another two years.” 

  
  


Mina searched Sana’s eyes. “Do they hurt you?” 

  
  


“No.” Sana replied quickly. “No, they’ve never done that. But if a client shows any sort of displeasure, the blame gets put on me. And it won’t be good for me. So I need you to keep doing as you are and letting me handle things. Because I know this will make you even more protective of me.” 

  
  


Mina let out a soft sigh. “Do you promise that you won’t get hurt?” 

  
  


“You know I can’t promise that, Mina.” She said softly. “The amount of times I’ve come here after a bad client... I’ve lost count.” 

  
  


“Promise me you won’t keep anything from me? If you’re in trouble?” 

  
  


“I promise.” 

  
  


“Thank you.” Mina leaned in and kissed her. “If it ever happens, I’ll do my best to help you out of whatever trouble you’re in. I don’t care what it costs. If I have to buy out your contract, I will.” 

  
  


“Mina…” 

  
  


“Don’t argue with me. We both know you won’t be able to stop me.” Mina teased to try and lighten the mood. 

  
  


Sana cracked a smile. “Not when you set your mind to something.” 

  
  


“You know me so well.” 

  
  


Sana smiled wider. “I do. Do you have work today?” 

  
  


“I don’t. All free.” 

  
  


Sana reached down and laced their fingers. “Good. Because I want to spend the whole day with the woman I love.” 

  
  


Mina beamed. “I want to spend it with the woman I love too.” 

  
  


Sana’s chest swelled at hearing Mina say she loved her again. It was something she never thought she’d hear and she wasn’t going to get tired of it. 

**Author's Note:**

> See you next time!


End file.
